J'ai Tellement Peur
by Vicky Strife
Summary: "I think you felt powerful, virile and afraid." Crowley avait raison. Comme toujours. Prediction!fic qui prend place juste après le 9x17: Cain!Dean/Castiel. Rated M à cause du langage et de scènes gores. Playlist à écouter (dans l'ordre) sur Youtube pendant votre lecture: /playlist?list PLvQYmtaygcAhL1U1km37T4IcTL3Ss8eWw ;-)
1. Secret

**Salut tout le monde, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus rien écrit ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration, et la vraie vie prenait trop de place... Enfin bref, comme vous le savez, the hiatus is on: Supernatural ne reviendra pas avant le 16 avril donc TOUS AUX FICS.**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic qui m'a été inspirée par cette magnifique chanson: Starset - My Demons, découverte dans cette superbe fanvid: watch?v=Cv6YMDdXAj8**

**Il fallait que j'écrive Cain!Dean. Jensen fait un super boulot, comme d'habitude, pour donner vie à cette machine à tuer. En plus, niveau Destiel on a pas été gâtés dans les derniers épisodes, d'où cette fic... Ne vous attendez pas à des scènes de sexe cependant, il n'y en aura pas (snif).  
**

**Cette fic se passe directement après l'épisode 9x17, donc spoilers potentiels ! ****J'essaie un style d'écriture différent, au présent, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cette nuit encore, Dean ne soupire pas d'aise quand il s'assoit sur son matelas à mémoire de forme. Ses lèvres sont trop scellées, ses muscles trop tendus. Il lève les yeux et fixe le plafond rose pâle de sa chambre un instant, comme si un signe devait s'y inscrire d'un instant à l'autre pour lui indiquer que faire. A cette pensée, un rictus méprisant déforme sa bouche, puis il sort une bouteille de whisky de son guéridon et en vide le quart d'une traite.

Le bunker est plongé dans un silence étouffant. C'est pendant la nuit que l'on réalise qu'il est enseveli sous terre et qu'aucun bruit extérieur ne le pénètre. Dean sait que Sam dort à l'autre bout du couloir, mais ces quelques mètres lui semblent un bien trop long parcours, qui l'aurait de toute façon mené à rien.

Il ne peut pas en parler à Sam. Alors il serre les poings et se jette à l'eau:

- Hé, Cass ?

Il se tait, surpris par le son de sa voix; elle est plus rauque que d'habitude, plus sèche et paradoxalement plus faible. Il se demande si Castiel s'en apercevra, hésite à tout arrêter et à envoyer foutre sa conscience, mais il est poussé par son cœur qui lui ordonne, par pur instinct de survie, de le soulager d'un secret qu'il ne peut retenir plus longtemps:

- Cass, euh... J'ai besoin de toi. Tout de suite.

Il ajoute un ton en dessous, histoire de ne pas sonner trop autoritaire:

- S'il-te-plait.

Dean rouvre des yeux qu'il n'a même pas eu conscience de fermer. La pièce est vide. Il se lève d'un bond et fait quelques pas en tournant sur lui-même, les bras en l'air:

- Putain Cass, où es-tu, pour une fois que j-

Son emportement est coupé court par Castiel, qui apparait à quelques centimètres de lui, si bien que Dean faillit le percuter; il déglutit et reprend une posture convenable.

- Je suis là, Dean. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sort. Il ne sait pas comment le lui dire. Si seulement il pouvait arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et le montrer à Castiel, lui dire _voilà ce qui ne va pas, regarde, il est noir, comme mon âme !_

Ses pensées ont dû transparaitre sur son visage, car l'ange a penché la tête sur le côté pour l'étudier. Il occupe toujours son espace personnel, alors Dean s'en sert comme prétexte pour s'éloigner de lui et lui tourner le dos.

- Dean... Tu as quelque chose de... _différent_.

- J'ai fait une connerie... Encore.

- Quelle "connerie", Dean ?

L'ange l'a contourné pour lui faire face à nouveau. Il sent son inquiétude grandir, et cela ne l'encourage guère à développer. Et s'il le frappait ? Pire: et s'il _l'abandonnait_ ? Cette dernière pensée donne le vertige à ses boyaux mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa signification.

- Dean ?

- Tu sais que la seule arme qui peut détruire Abaddon, c'est la Première Lame ?

- Oui.

- Et que la seule personne qui peut la manier, c'est Caïn, qui porte la Marque que lui a donné Dieu comme punition ?

- Oui...

Dean prend une profonde inspiration et retrousse la manche droite de sa chemise à carreaux. Les yeux bleus de l'ange suivent le mouvement avant de se figer sur la peau boursouflée qui forme une sorte de "F" couché. Une myriade d'émotions défilent dans son regard mais celle qui persiste est loin de rassurer Dean.

- Caïn t'a transféré sa Marque ?! C'est toi qui le lui a demandé ou il t'a-

- Il ne m'a rien fait du tout. Je l'ai acceptée. Et oui, il m'a dit qu'un grand fardeau était compris dans le package...

- Espèce d'idiot, comment as-tu pu...!

Il se jette sur le chasseur et le plaque contre la seule paroi de la chambre qui n'est pas couverte d'armes. Ses lèvres roses tremblent, découvrant ses dents serrées; il l'écrase de tout son poids contre la paroi, les mains crispées sur son col, et Dean attend le coup de poing qu'il sent venir.

Cependant, Castiel n'en fait rien. Ses épaules redescendent et toute son agressivité semble couler le long de son trenchcoat beige.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te sacrifies...

Il y a un léger trémolo dans sa voix; de colère ou de tristesse, Dean ne saurait le dire. L'ange le lâche et fait deux pas en arrière.

- Comment as-tu trouvé Caïn ?

- Avec l'aide de Crowley.

- Crowley ?! Dean-

- Je sais, j'ai juste besoin de lui pour trouver Abbadon, puis je le bute !

- ... Très bien, dans ce cas où est la Première Lame ?

Il sait qu'il a visé juste.

- Il... Il la garde. "Par précaution". Il a compris qu'il était sur ma liste...

A nouveau, l'ange se rapproche de Dean et plonge son regard dans le sien; ce dernier retient un mouvement de recul. Les yeux de Castiel ont-ils toujours été aussi grands ou est-ce seulement la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet qui lui donne cette impression ?

- Tu l'as déjà utilisée, n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence éloquent répond à sa question.

- Je vois, c'est donc cela que j'ai ressenti, en plus de la Marque. Une fois le premier meurtre accompli avec la Lame, un lien se forme en elle et son porteur. Elle devient comme un objet ensorcelé qui reviendra toujours à son propriétaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Dean accuse le coup du mieux qu'il peut.

- Je savais au fond de moi que je m'étais condamné en tuant ce fou avec...

Il repense à toutes les sensations qui l'avait submergé quand Magnus l'avait placée dans sa main contre son gré; le manche épousait parfaitement sa paume et immédiatement, son avant-bras avait commencé à brûler et à picoter en même temps, comme si des dizaines de méduses s'étaient enroulées tout autour; la douleur était intolérable et lentement, elle se répandait dans tout son corps avant de se diluer dans chaque muscle, dans chaque nerf, dans chaque os jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une intense sensation de vie.

Voilà ce que lui donnait la Première Lame.

L'impression d'être _vivant_.

- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Castiel l'observe en fronçant les sourcils; Dean s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il y revient à contrecœur, refusant de lâcher ces souvenirs qu'il ne devrait pas chérir. Soudain, il sent un liquide chaud s'écouler dans ses mains et s'aperçoit qu'à force de serrer les poings, ses ongles ont percé sa peau.

Il vient de se blesser sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Non Cass, honnêtement, ça ne va pas...

Dean lève des yeux brillants de larmes vers l'ange et sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure:

- J'ai tellement _peur_.


	2. Pièges

**Salut tout le monde, je voulais tout d'abord remercier mes fidèles lectrices - ainsi que la nouvelle - pour leur supers reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira parce que je vous prépare un cocktail de folie :3 C'est sérieusement la fic la plus complexe niveau scénario que j'aie jamais écrite. Alors soit je suis maso, soit j'adore les défis, soit les deux.**

**Il faut que je partage cette citation Destiel que j'ai trouvé par pur hasard dans mon livre hier soir (un magnifique ouvrage d'ailleurs, je vous le conseille): _"Y a pas d'enfer assez profond pour empêcher le paradis d'y entrer." _- _Les Faucheurs Sont les Anges _par Alden Bell.**

**Ah, et petit sondage: je me fais toujours un devoir (et un plaisir^^) de répondre personnellement à chaque review, est-ce que cela vous dérange ?**

**Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez lire :P**

* * *

- J'ai tellement _peur_. Quand tu m'as sorti de l'Enfer, tu as bien du voir ce que j'y faisais... Ce que j'y étais devenu...

- Tu avais craqué, Dean. Peu de gens ont tenu autant de temps que toi avant d'accepter le marché et de torturer d'autres âmes...

- Cela ne change rien, cette partie de moi est toujours là ! Cette partie de moi qui _aimait_ ça. C'est comme une ombre qui attend de revoir le jour... Et ça me fout les chocottes.

Ca y est. Dean l'a enfin dit, d'une voix tremblante et étranglée. Mais ce qu'on lui a toujours répété est un mensonge; ce n'est pas en disant à haute voix ce que l'on a sur le cœur que tout s'arrange miraculeusement, bien au contraire; maintenant, en plus du reste, la honte le submerge.

Il se dégoute. Comment peut-il être aussi faible ? _"Si ton père te voyait..."_

Castiel ne dit rien. Après tout, que pourrait-il bien répondre à cela ? L'ange prend délicatement les mains du chasseur dans les siennes et pose ses pouces au centre de ses paumes, juste en-dessous des demi-cercles sanguinolents. Dean peut sentir sa grâce courir sur la surface de sa peau afin de la refermer, et cette sensation le chatouille presque.

Soudain, Castiel resserre sa prise et plante son regard dans le sien:

- Dean, tu es l'homme le plus juste et le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies peur, mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras, parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'océan après la tempête, quand les rayons du soleil réussissent à percer l'épaisse couche de nuages et parsèment l'eau de taches turquoises. Dean se perd dans ces abysses pendant quelques secondes, laissant une étrange sensation de chaleur emplir son ventre à ces paroles, avant de se refermer comme une huître.

- Ouais, si tu le dis... Bref. Merci pour ça. (Il lève brièvement les mains.) Je vais aller piquer un somme, ça ira mieux demain matin.

"_Continue d'essayer de t'en convaincre."_

- Je t'en prie. Très bien, je veillerai sur toi.

D'habitude, Dean l'aurait envoyer paître, mais ce soir, il doit presque retenir un soupir de soulagement. Histoire de garder la face, il lève les yeux au ciel pour signifier à Castiel que l'idée ne l'enchante guère et qu'il s'y résout à contrecœur.

Il retire ses bottes en cuir, se couche sur le côté gauche et remonte la couverture beige sur son flanc.

Quant à l'ange, il tire la chaise pour l'installer plus près du lit et s'y assoit, de sorte qu'il soit dans le champ de vision directe du chasseur.

Les deux s'observent quelques minutes, indécis.

Dean ne veut pas fermer les yeux. Il aimerait remercier Castiel pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui depuis le début, _merci, merci, merci d'être toi_. Il espère qu'il peut lire sa reconnaissance à travers la noirceur de son âme, et d'après son sourire compréhensif, il pense qu'il le peut.

Cette situation devrait les mettre mal à l'aise, cependant, elle leur semble habituelle, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Peut-être est-ce le cas, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que Castiel regarde Dean dormir, sauf que cette fois, ce dernier le sait.

Il ramène ses genoux à lui pour dormir en position fœtale, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe:

- Bonne nuit, Cass.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

Dean sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, tandis que Castiel s'amuse à compter ses tâches de rousseur. Une fois les avoir toutes recensées, il contemple encore un moment ses longs cils bruns qui étirent des ombres sur ses pommettes, puis éteint la lampe de chevet.

* * *

- Ah, te voilà.

Un beau jeune homme s'assoit à côté de son exact opposé:

- Désolé du retard, mais les indications étaient difficiles à déchiffrer...

Ils se trouvent dans un bar miteux du Nord, où quelques habitués sirotent leur bière en regardant le hockey à la télé d'un air vide.

- On aurait pas eu à changer de lieu de rendez-vous si ton vaisseau ne t'avait pas "échappé" et si tu n'avais pas dû "emprunter" l'employé du précédent bar.

Les yeux de glace de Métatron brille d'une colère contenue qui menace cependant d'éclater à tout instant. Heureusement, le barman les interrompt et ils commandent deux scotch le plus naturellement possible.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire... Ce démon, Crowley, était de leur côté.

- Je le sais, Gadriel. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu es encore mon associé.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourt l'échine de l'ange.

- Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de ton échec. Un vieil ami est sur le point de retrouver ma trace... C'est ta prochaine cible.

Métatron tend un morceau de papier à Gadriel, qui le lit avant de le mettre dans la poche de son jeans.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire: "Mais comment vais-je faire, il est bien trop fort et trop entouré ?!" mime le Scribe avec une moue d'enfant moqueur.

L'ange fronce les sourcils devant l'imitation peu élogieuse - mais exacte - de sa personne.

- Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas prendre contact avec Crowley; le plus simple est de passer par un de ses sbires, dont je te donnerai l'adresse plus tard. Puis tu vas t'allier avec lui pour attirer ta cible dans un piège... mortel.

Il a prononcé ce dernier mot comme si c'était la chute d'une excellente blague. Gadriel reste perplexe:

- Pourquoi accepterait-il ?

- Parce qu'il garde une veille rancœur à son égard... Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. On se rapproche lentement mais sûrement de notre but. Bientôt, nous régnerons en maîtres incontestés sur le Paradis !

Ses yeux ont une lueur démente. Gadriel a de moins en moins confiance en lui, mais il hoche poliment la tête et se volatilise.

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, l'ange assassin s'apprête à frapper à la porte d'une suite royale quand celle-ci s'ouvre d'un coup sec:

- Bien le bonjour, Gadriel. Content de te revoir dans des circonstances plus... aérées, plaisante Crowley.

- Bonjour. Il faut que l'on discute.

- Oh, j'adore quand on va droit au but.

Le démon le laisse passer le seuil et referme la porte à clé derrière lui.

- Un verre ?

- Non, merci.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. (Il lève son verre en cristal et respire le parfum de l'alcool à plein poumon.) Craig, trente ans d'âge...

- J'ai besoin de vous pour piéger Castiel.

Crowley fait mine de s'étrangler en buvant.

- Rien que ça ! Et pour quelle raison ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- C'est pas faux...

Il contourne l'ange pour se laisser choir dans un fauteuil capitonné, les rouages de son esprit tournant à plein régime derrière ses yeux gris.

- ... Sauf si je risque de me mettre à dos les deux chasseurs les plus ennuyants du monde. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais en contrepartie ?

Gadriel balance son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous venger de lui...

- En effet. Cet emplumé - sans vouloir t'offenser - m'a doublé quand il était mon complice... (L'éclair d'une idée passe sur son visage.) Très bien, faisons équipe ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Crowley semble avoir hâte de s'y mettre, et son soudain changement d'attitude ne trouble même pas Gadriel.

* * *

Castiel pénètre dans une usine désaffectée du nord de l'Oklahoma, seul, comme Crowley le lui a demandé. Il s'imagine bien qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une visite de courtoisie, aussi garde-t-il sa lame angélique à portée de main.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnent dans le couloir bétonné qui débouche sur une vaste salle des machines où trônent encore quelques cuves de refroidissement, semblables à d'anciens volcans éteints.

- ça fait un bail, Castiel.

La voix sablonneuse de Crowley fait sursauter l'ange.

- Pourquoi m'as tu contacté ?

- Vous n'aimez décidément pas les bavardages inutiles, vous les célestes... Je t'ai appelé, parce que je sais où se trouve Gadriel.

Castiel plisse les yeux.

- Je suppose que ces renseignements ne seront pas gratuits.

- En effet... Je te propose un marché: je t'amène Gadriel et tu me donnes toutes tes infos sur Abbadon.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai ?

- Voyons, Cass... L'un de tes nouveaux adeptes aura surement entendu une rumeur, ou ressenti un petit quelque chose de maléfique dans une certaine région de l'espace...

Dans sa tirade, le démon tourne autour de l'ange, qui suit le mouvement instinctivement jusqu'à se retrouver juste là où Crowley le veut. D'un geste de la main, il embrase le cercle d'huile sacrée qui s'élève en crépitant tout autour de Castiel.

- Toi...! Espèce de...

Il ne trouve pas d'insulte à la hauteur de la haine que lui inspire le Roi de l'Enfer.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que je suis désolé, mais... Je ne le suis pas, dit ce dernier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais te laisser, mon associé devrait se pointer d'une minute à l'autre...

Castiel n'a même pas le temps de lui demander son identité que Gadriel apparait, lui répondant implicitement; il jette un coup d'œil au démon, attendant sa permission, puis se lance:

- Castiel. Je veux le nom de tous les anges qui te suivent.

L'intéressé lâche un petit rire qui pourrait facilement passer pour un soupir:

- Comme dirait un très bon ami à moi... "Tu peux crever !"

- J'ai tout le temps pour te faire parler, Castiel, réplique Gadriel en dégainant son épée.

Pendant cet échange, Crowley s'est éclipsé avec discrétion. A l'entrée de l'usine, il sort son portable et sélectionne son contact favori. Quand ce dernier décroche, il met son talent d'acteur à profit et annonce sur le ton de la panique:

- Dean, Castiel a besoin de ton aide; il est retenu prisonnier par Gadriel !


	3. Berserk

**Salut à tous ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre... J'aimerais tellement vous le faire voir comme il se déroule dans ma tête, avec autant de détails... Hélas il semblerait que ce soit impossible de faire mieux que ça pour l'instant. **

**J'ai créé une playlist sur YT dont l'adresse se trouve dans le résumé de cette fic; elle contient toutes les musiques qui lui correspondent, tant par leur ambiance que par leurs paroles, donc libre à vous de l'écouter en lisant ou pas: je suis consciente que de loin pas tout le monde partage mes goûts en matière musicale^^' Écoutez-la à partir de la 3ème vidéo pour ce chapitre si vous le faites cependant.**

**Chapitre relativement gore vers la fin; Badass!Cain!Dean all the way !**

**Bonne lecture et merci au guest lovedean pour son review :D**

* * *

Le cœur de Dean est pris de vertige, comme s'il se décrochait et tombait sur son diaphragme; c'est une étrange sensation qu'il n'a ressenti qu'à certains moments de sa vie - des moments qu'il aimerait tellement oublier...

_"Castiel a besoin de toi."_

Un mauvais pressentiment.

- Où ?! aboie-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ils sont dans une vieille usine désaffectée à l'ouest de Blackwell, Oklahoma.

Ses yeux verts papillonnent pendant qu'il se rappelle mentalement la carte des Etats-Unis, qui, à force de la parcourir, s'était gravée dans sa mémoire.

- Mais c'est à plus de quatre heures de route !

Il se maudit à mi-voix pour avoir sonné si désemparé.

- Hey, je suis un démon, pas un ange, lui rappelle Crowley en souriant. Je ne peux pas te téléporter ici.

- Alors gagne du temps pour moi !

Dean prend son couteau et se rue hors du bunker en enfilant tant bien que mal sa veste en cuir.

- Bien sûr. Au fait, le bâtiment est entouré par une vingtaine de démons à la solde d'Abbadon... Elle ne veut apparemment pas que _ton ami_ Castiel trouve le moyen de redonner leurs ailes à ses petits camarades, ce que je peux aisément comprendre. Tu ferais mieux d'amener l'Orignal avec toi, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus...

- Sam n'est pas là, j'ai pas le temps de l'attendre, répond le chasseur en démarrant l'Impala.

Crowley parait ravi de savoir que son protégé sera seul.

- Très bien, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ralentir Gadriel et garder les démons à l'extérieur, mais ne traîne pas en route.

Ils raccrochent en même temps et la Chevrolet fonce vers le Sud en ronronnant telle une panthère.

* * *

Le Roi de l'Enfer arbore un air qui signifie clairement: _"C'est trop facile."_ Il se téléporte dans la salle des machines et se remet à écouter avec intérêt la discussion de Castiel et Gadriel, dissimulé dans l'ombre portée d'une cuve.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir ces noms, Gadriel...

Soudain, le visage de Castiel s'illumine:

- Sauf si... Sauf si tu es avec Métatron ! Et qu'il te l'a ordonné...

Gadriel ne le nie pas; il en semble même fier. L'ange au trenchcoat secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite, et quand il la relève, on peut apercevoir les milliers d'années qu'il a passé à écumer Ciel et Terre inscrites dans ses cernes:

- Je vois. Que t'a-t-il promis ? La moitié du Paradis ? Il se sert de toi, Gadriel !

- Je suis son bras droit ! Le vice-président du Paradis !

- Tu es son esclave !

Le silence retombe sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

_Chaos... Méfiance... Doutes..._ Crowley passe décidément un merveilleux après-midi. Gadriel baisse inconsciemment son épée et commence à faire les cents pas devant le cercle de feu.

- Je suis son associé, il a besoin de moi ! réplique-t-il avec la véhémence de quelqu'un qui refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Peut-être, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Est-ce qu'il t'est venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait te tuer dès que tu ne lui seras plus d'aucune utilité ?

Gadriel s'arrête de marcher. Castiel met la touche finale:

- T'a-t-il seulement laissé entrer au Paradis ou le garde-t-il pour lui tout seul, tel l'enfant égoïste qu'il est ?

Silence éloquent. L'ange assassin appuie ses doigts sur ses tempes, en plein conflit intérieur; tout son corps se tend avant de se relâcher d'un coup, comme la corde d'un arc:

- Je ne peux pas faire marche-arrière maintenant. Je dois retrouver mon honneur.

- Ce n'est pas en tuant à l'aveuglette sur les ordres d'un fou que tu le retrouveras ! crache Castiel, les poings serrés.

Il a perdu tout espoir de le raisonner. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le disque de ses frères tourne en boucle dans leur tête ? Sont-ils donc impossible à déprogrammer ?

Furieux, Gadriel lance son épée angélique et elle se plante dans le ventre de Castiel, qui tombe à genoux au milieu de sa cage enflammée. Il examine la blessure en grimaçant, sa chemise blanche se teintant déjà de rouge, et plus inquiétant encore, de bleu:

Sa grâce - ou plutôt celle qu'il avait volée - est en train de s'échapper.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai visé aucun organe vital. Tu te videras peu à peu, jusqu'à ce tu acceptes de me livrer tes acolytes et me supplie de te soigner, déclare Gadriel en s'asseyant contre la paroi nue en face de lui.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! rugit Castiel, tremblant néanmoins de douleur.

Crowley soupire dans l'obscurité; il aurait dû prendre du pop-corn.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, Dean parque l'Impala devant l'usine désaffectée qui semble à première vue déserte.

Règle numéro une de la chasse: Ce qui semble désert ne l'est jamais.

Il bondit hors de l'habitacle, pressé de se dégourdir les jambes après quatre heures et demi de conduite ininterrompue, et s'approche à grands pas de la porte principale.

Porte que Crowley avait préalablement condamnée pour l'obliger à passer par la porte de service et ainsi, faire un détour sinueux dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

Dean jure et s'acharne quelques secondes sur la poignée, puis il abandonne et longe le mur couvert de graffitis bariolés jusqu'à trouver une porte ouverte comme une invitation.

Il sent le piège, sort son couteau et s'engouffre dans les ténèbres.

- Ah, Dean ! Enfin, l'y accueille Crowley en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le chasseur manque de le poignarder par réflexe:

- Hé oh ! C'est moi ! Le bon vieux Crowley, tu te rappelles ?

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

- Castiel et Gadriel sont dans la salle principale. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me battre à tes côtés, mais avec tous ces démons d'Abbadon... J'aimerais autant éviter de me faire remarquer, s'excuse le Roi de l'Enfer en donnant des petits coups de pied dans le sol.

- Ouais, j'imagine.

- Toutefois, j'ai un cadeau pour toi...

Crowley plonge sa main dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau, étudiant sournoisement la réaction du chasseur d'en-dessous de ses longs cils, et en sort la Première Lame. Les yeux de Dean se mettent à briller d'anticipation, sa respiration s'accélère; pourtant il n'esquisse aucun geste pour la prendre.

- Prends-la. Tu auras besoin du pouvoir de la Marque pour sauver Castiel.

Ces mots finissent de le convaincre et il lui arrache la Lame des mains avec avidité.

_Brûle_.

Ses doigts brûlent, sa paume brûle, son bras brûle.

La douleur est paralysante. Elle monte, encore et toujours, et à chaque centimètre de chair qu'elle gagne, elle se change en plaisir.

Dean sourit.

Un sourire carnassier, frère d'un soupir d'aise.

Ça lui a manqué.

_Elle_ lui a manqué.

Il s'avance dans le noir, le couteau dans la main gauche, la mâchoire aiguisée dans l'autre et Crowley démarre son chronomètre.

Un premier démon se jette sur lui dans un contour; il le transperce en plein cœur et le squelette du corps humain qu'il occupe apparait en contrejour, révélé par la lumière orangée de son essence embrasée qui clignote avant de s'éteindre, soufflée comme la flamme du bougie.

Il retire le couteau, qui glisse entre les côtes avec un bruit agréable.

Dean poursuit son chemin, se dirigeant au toucher et à l'instinct. Un imperceptible mouvement d'air à sa droite et son bras se tend, projeté par une volonté qui lui semble propre: un deuxième corps s'effondre, sans scintiller cependant.

Il décide de ranger le couteau; la Première Lame est plus discrète.

Il distingue de mieux en mieux les contours de son environnement; tout lui apparait avec une étonnante clarté et il se surprend à penser qu'il n'a jamais vraiment _vu_ auparavant.

Un rat passe en couinant entre ses pieds; sa fourrure est sale et hirsute. Il lui manque même un bout d'oreille.

Tout à coup, une douleur aigüe éclate dans son dos; profitant d'un instant d'inattention, un démon l'a poignardé. Il fait volte-face et éventre son agresseur en grondant: la jeune femme brune jette un coup d'œil incrédule à ses intestins qui dégringolent par terre tels un paquet de serpentins avant de tomber à son tour.

Dean tente d'évaluer la gravité de sa blessure en tâtonnant sa peau sous sa veste; sa main en revient à peine tachée de sang et puisqu'il ne sent plus aucune douleur, il continue son exploration.

Il débouche enfin dans une salle qui est assez spacieuse pour qu'il puisse écarter les bras sans en toucher les parois.

Salle remplie d'une dizaine de démons qui lui montrent les dents.

Il fait des moulinets avec la Première Lame, brûlant d'impatience, mais aucun d'eux ne passent à l'offensive; ils se contentent de fixer le morceau de mâchoire comme si il leur rappelait quelque chose de très lointain.

Quelque chose qu'ils devraient fuir.

Les trouvant trop longs à son goût, Dean leur fait signe d'approcher d'un clin d'œil aguicheur; ils se jettent sur lui avec une vitesse surhumaine mais il voit tout au ralenti: il esquive un coup de poing, tranche une gorge qui s'ouvre en aspergeant tout autour d'elle, ampute une jambe qui s'apprêtait à le tacler, fait une roulade sous deux démons qui se percutent de plein fouet, se relève, plante la lame dans un crâne qui se fend comme une pastèque, et tout n'est que sang, chair et cervelle virevoltant autour de lui, telle une tornade organique dont il serait l'œil.

Quand plus rien ou presque ne remue dans la pièce, il arrête sa danse macabre.

Un amas de membres entremêlés et sanguinolents git à ses pieds.

Ses lèvres se recourbent en un rictus de contentement.

Dean continue sa progression, et tombe bientôt sur trois démons qui lui barrent le passage entre deux énormes tuyaux métalliques; il saute sur l'un de ce derniers avec l'agilité d'un fauve avant de s'abattre sur eux dans un ricochet mortel.

Seul un démon réussit à éviter le choc et il recule, terrifié:

Attends ! S'il te plait, ne me tue pas ! Pitié, je ne savais pas ce que tu es, je ne savais rien ! Je ne fais que ce que Cr-

D'un mouvement rapide, il le décapite; la tête à la bouche encore remuante se détache et roule sur le sol bétonné en gargouillant des paroles inintelligibles.

Dean n'entend plus rien à part le sang qui bourdonne dans ses oreilles.

Quand il défonce la porte de la salle des machines quelques instants plus tard, souillé, la respiration saccadée, les yeux dilatés, Castiel ne le reconnait pas.

* * *

**Notes:**

**- Le titre de ce chapitre ("Berserk" , pluriel: "Berserker") est le nom donné à un ancien guerrier nordique qui pouvait entrer dans une fureur animale et dévastatrice. Ce don lui était conféré par son animal totem, en l'occurence l'ours. Il y avait aussi des guerriers-loups et des guerriers-sangliers^^ Plus d'infos sur Wikipedia.**

**- Dean sautant sur le tuyau pour s'abattre sur les démons était une référence à mon premier jeu PC, le super Prince of Persia: Les Sables du Temps 3  
**


	4. Langueur

**Salut tout le monde, je suis prise d'une soudaine inspiration, donc le chapitre 4 est déjà là ! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, cette fic monte en crescendo; chaque chapitre est plus long que le précédent, mais je compte m'arrêter au 5ème, donc pas de panique lol.**

**J'aimerais remercier Super-Wiki, sans qui cette fic ne serait rien; ce site a plus qu'aidé ma mémoire défaillante à propos de certains détails de la série^^**

**PS: Le titre de ce chapitre est bien "langueur" et non pas "longueur", parce qu'il est tiré du verbe "languir" ;-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean aperçoit Castiel, sa chemise ensanglantée, son visage livide qui le fixe sans le reconnaitre, et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler. Gadriel se remet de sa surprise plus vite que l'ange blessé et saute sur ses pieds:

- Comment... ?!

La question meurt sur ses lèves quand son regard se pose sur la marque boursouflée et rougeoyante qui pulse sur l'avant-bras de Dean.

- Non... C'est impossible !

Le chasseur le charge en lâchant d'une voix gutturale:

- Toi... !

Gadriel sort une seconde épée angélique de sa veste, l'autre étant toujours fichée dans l'abdomen de Castiel, et attaque le premier: Dean esquive le coup avant de se servir de son élan pour le déséquilibrer et le jeter à terre, grâce à son savoir-faire d'ex-champion de lutte.

L'air s'échappe en sifflant des poumons de l'ange lorsque son dos heurte le sol bétonné. Sans lui laisser une seconde de répit, Dean piétine son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un os craquer et que Gadriel lâche l'arme en gémissant.

Il sourit, satisfait, un horrible sourire de bourreau.

- Dean, attends ! Il travaille avec Métatron, intervient Castiel.

- Très bien... (Il s'accroupit.) Où est Métatron ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Dean, je n'en sais rien, je t'assure...

Gadriel est terrifié à présent. Toute sa fierté et sa vaine détermination ont disparu parce qu'il sait qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à la Marque; il n'est plus qu'un adversaire défait qui attend le coup de grâce en pleurnichant. Dean lui donne un coup de poing de la main qui tient le manche de la Première Lame et le cogne encore et encore, ses jointures se couvrant de sang à l'image du reste de son corps, déjà maculé par celui des démons.

- Dean, arrête !

Comme une flèche, la voix tremblante de Castiel transperce le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et son poing se fige en l'air. Il tourne la tête vers le cercle de feu, avec la lenteur grotesque d'un somnambule.

- Dean, il dit la vérité. Métatron n'est malheureusement pas assez bête pour révéler sa position à un simple sous-fifre...

Dean parait réfléchir un moment en contemplant les yeux pâles de Gadriel. Vie ou mort ?

- Je t'ai fait confiance... et tu m'as trahi.

Sa voix est un murmure rauque presque incompréhensible.

- Je le sais et j'en suis navré... Mais j'ai tenu ma parole ! J'ai soigné ton frère...

Gadriel sait qu'il va mourir et ses phrases n'ont plus grand sens, bousculées par la panique:

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean, je le sais ! Au fond de toi... Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai rencon-

Le chasseur a planté sa Lame dans sa gorge, juste sous le menton.

- Ta langue de menteur ne te servira plus jamais, fils de pute.

Il retire l'arme et se protège les yeux tandis que la bouche grand-ouverte de l'ange s'illumine avant de s'éteindre subitement; des ailes de suie s'étalent sur le sol de chaque côté du cadavre.

Dean se relève et étudie la mâchoire aiguisée d'un regard rempli d'amour malsain.

- Comme ça tu peux tuer les anges, murmure-t-il pour lui-même en souriant.

Il semble avoir oublié l'existence même de Castiel.

Crowley, qui a assisté à toute la scène caché dans l'ombre, arrête son chronomètre: 13 minutes 07 secondes pour nettoyer l'intégralité du secteur.

_Pas mal._

Il se téléporte à côté de Dean, tout sourire.

- Bien joué, mon petit !

Dean n'en parait ni flatté, ni agacé. Crowley lui jette un dernier coup d'œil en coin et lève une main en direction de Castiel: les flammes descendent puis s'éteignent autour de lui comme si l'on avait coupé l'arrivée de gaz. L'ange n'ose pas bouger cependant; une main pressée contre sa plaie, il regarde tour à tour le chasseur et le démon.

Ce qui l'effraie le plus est le regard de Dean, qui, même s'il est posé sur lui, n'est pas chaleureux. Il semble... Noir. Éteint.

Vide.

Il paraît redevenir l'homme soucieux qu'il a connu, assez de temps pour lui demander:

- Cass, ça va aller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi..., répond l'ange en se relevant avec peine.

Prudemment, les yeux bleus de ce dernier rencontrent les prunelles étincelantes du Roi de l'Enfer. Que faire ? Tenter de dire à Dean que Crowley a tout manigancé et qu'il l'a piégé lui, lui-même et Gadriel en même temps ? Que Gadriel était de mèche avec Crowley, et que c'était lui qui l'avait emprisonné dans un cercle de feu sacré, laissant l'ange assassin le torturer ?

Castiel reporte son attention sur Dean et doit se rendre à l'évidence: il refusera de l'écouter, ou pire, ne le croira pas.

Alors, il fait la seule chose qui est en son pouvoir:

- Merci, Dean.

Et il se volatilise en un battement d'ailes.

Dissimulant à peine son plaisir, Crowley arrache la Première Lame des mains de Dean et lui dit, tout en l'empêchant de la lui reprendre:

- Tout doux, mon mignon... Tu n'en as plus besoin pour l'instant. Mais on se rapproche... Très bientôt je t'appellerai et on coincera Abbadon. D'ici-là... Repose-toi bien !

Le démon disparait, le laissant seul dans l'usine qu'il a transformé en cimetière.

* * *

Lorsque Dean est de retour au bunker, lessivé, il sait à l'expression de Sam que ce dernier ne le laissera pas s'en tirer sans lui avoir posé une centaine de questions, comme par exemple:

- Putain, Dean mais où étais-tu ?!

- Du calme, Sammy... Crowley m'a appelé parce qu'il avait appris que Gadriel retenait Cas prisonnier, répond l'ainé en allant à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, qu'il avale d'une traite.

- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Je rentre des courses, et je vois le bunker désert, pas de SMS, pas même un mot griffonné à la hâte ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... Quelque chose de grave...

Ses sourcils se froncent un peu plus à cette pensée, si c'était encore chose possible.

- J'avais pas le temps de t'attendre, ok ? se défend Dean en buvant verre après verre, tel un homme assoiffé revenu du désert. Cass était en danger, et il fallait que je l'aide au plus vite.

- Il... Il va bien ?

- Ouais, Gadriel l'a un peu amoché mais il s'en sortira.

- Et Gadriel... ?

- Je l'ai buté. C'est fini, dit le chasseur en déposant la lame angélique du défunt sur la table, telle une preuve de ses dires.

Sam ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne... Pourquoi Crowley t'a-t-il donné ce renseignement ? Il ne fait jamais rien par bonté de cœur, alors... Pourquoi ?

Dean réfléchit un instant à la question et y répond sans y croire:

- Peut-être parce qu'il veut Métatron mort tout autant que nous et qu'il sait que Cass peut en venir à bout... Après tout, c'est à cause de ses maudites tablettes que son Enfer a failli être scellé.

- Pas faux...

Les deux frères restent silencieux, plongés dans les mêmes souvenirs; Dean sait que Sam aurait voulu se sacrifier pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer dans cette chapelle et qu'il le tient pour responsable de ne l'avoir pas fait.

- Et tu t'es occupé de Gadriel tout seul ... ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il piégé Castiel ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en suis occupé tout seul, je suis le meilleur chasseur, tu le sais, réplique l'aîné sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Et j'en sais rien, apparemment il bossait avec Métatron, après, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir, dans le feu de l'action...

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il se souvient de la chaleur de ce feu et sa main se crispe instinctivement autour de son verre. Tout à coup, il remarque que Sam l'observe avec inquiétude et secoue la tête avant d'annoncer d'un air désinvolte:

- Bref, l'interrogatoire est fini ? Je suis cassé, j'aurais bien besoin d'une sieste...

- Une sieste ? Le soleil vient de se lever.

- Et alors ?

Dean se dirige vers sa chambre d'un pas chancelant et se laisse tomber tout habillé sur son lit; il sombre rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de batailles et de sang.

* * *

Castiel apparait dans le manoir de Bartholomé, qu'il s'était approprié à sa mort. Ceux qui sont encore fidèles à ce dernier - et ils sont peu - étaient partis sans demander leur reste, lui laissant la voie libre à lui et à ses nouveaux suiveurs.

L'un d'entre eux, le premier à l'avoir rejoint, remarque la blessure de Castiel et lui dit de s'allonger; il s'exécute, prenant appui sur le dossier d'un fauteuil somptueux avant de se coucher sur le bureau d'ébène tandis que son disciple ôte délicatement sa chemise.

Castiel contemple le lever de soleil par la baie vitrée en serrant les dents, préférant se concentrer sur un des miracles de Dieu plutôt que sur la douleur qui lui déchire le ventre quand on retire la lame de ses entrailles.

- Je vais devoir te recoudre, Castiel, sinon -

- Fais-le.

L'ange disparait puis revient avec le matériel de premier secours. Castiel regarde toujours dehors. Il ne sent pas l'aiguille qui recoud ses chairs, tant son esprit est obnubilé par l'image de Dean.

Dean couvert de sang brunâtre, volant à son secours, féroce et mortel, beau et terrifiant à la fois, mais qu'est-ce que la beauté sans une dose de terreur ?

Dean qui est à présent l'arme de prédilection de Crowley, Dean qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver de son emprise, Dean qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver tout court.

Castiel ferme les yeux.

* * *

Dean se réveille. Dans ce instant béni où il n'est encore rien ni personne, il tend la main par automatisme et attrape son portable, qui indique 18:25.

_"Et merde..."_

Il bascule sur le dos en grognant puis croise les bras sur son ventre. Le bien-être matinal n'est pas au-rendez-vous; tout lui revient en mémoire, spécialement les évènements de la veille. Toutefois, il esquisse un sourire quand la scène de la mort de Gadriel se rejoue avec une surprenante clarté sous ses paupières closes.

Il passe une main sur son visage, et réalise qu'elle est moite de sueur. Alors il ouvre les yeux et étudie sa paume avec une attention ensommeillée; il lui semble qu'il lui manque quelque chose, qu'elle est vide et son avant-bras droit le démange.

Dean réfléchit à ce qu'il est devenu. Il a envie de pleurer et de frapper quelqu'un, il veut crier et rire.

_"Ca craint si je suis pire qu'une meuf qui a ses règles après chaque utilisation de la Lame..."_

Il a envie de la tenir, de la sentir épouser sa peau. Cette partie de lui a-t-elle toujours été là, ou est-elle née à force de vivre sa chienne de vie ?

Au fond de lui, il le sait. Il n'aurait jamais fait ce boulot si son père ne l'y avait pas embarqué de force et si Sam n'était pas là.

"_Chasser des monstres, sauver des gens, l'entreprise familiale, mon œil !"_

Il s'en fiche des gens comme de sa première chemise. Il chasse parce qu'il _aime_ ça.

Ainsi, il en vient à l'horrible conclusion qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

**Et vous ?**


	5. Espoir

**Salut à tou(te)s, voici le dernier chapitre de cette douloureuse fic ! Merci d'avoir tenu jusque-là et de n'avoir pas fui devant mon amour pour l'angst et le gore hahaha**

**Cupcake virtuel à qui se rappelle d'où vient la citation utilisée dans la scène de la salle de bain :3 Petit indice: c'est la meilleure scène de Jensen Ackles, toutes saisons confondues.**

**ATTENTION, brève description de torture au milieu du chapitre ! Vous devriez y être habitués si vous regardez régulièrement Supernatural, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avertir^^**

**Ce chapitre est très long, désolée pour ça... Mais il est super badass, je me suis vraiment dépassée et cela pourrait bien être le meilleur chapitre de cette fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean se lève d'un seul mouvement leste; ses articulations ne le font pas souffrir contrairement aux autres matins et il s'étire en soupirant d'aise quand ses vertèbres craquent l'une après l'autre. Son corps se porte à merveille; son esprit, c'est une autre histoire.

Il observe le mur couvert d'armes qui lui fait face en grattant sa barbe de trois jours.

Des fusils de chasse à canon scié, des pistolets automatiques, des dagues en argent...

Et trônant au milieu de cette armurerie, la hache de fortune qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre d'un vampire au Purgatoire; il la décroche et la dépoussière avec tendresse. Il se rappelle encore, tapi dans une grotte humide, des longues heures passées à affuter le silex noir jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Le vampire l'avait peut-être fabriquée, mais il l'avait perfectionnée.

Il la repose et sort de sa chambre. Comme à son habitude, Sam est penché sur son ordinateur portable dans la pièce principale.

- Hey ! fait-il lorsqu'il aperçoit son grand frère.

- Hey.

- ... Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, répond Dean en esquissant un sourire.

Il va à la cuisine prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur et revient s'installer en face de Sam pour la siroter.

- Du nouveau ?

- Non, malheureusement. C'est mort. Pas la moindre trace d'activité démoniaque dans tout le pays... On dirait qu'Abbadon fait profil bas.

- Tss...

Dean gratte son avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte. Les yeux de chien battu du cadet l'étudie attentivement:

- Et toi ? Pas de nouvelles de Crowley ?

- Non. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il aurait voulu sonner moins contrarié.

- Ok...

Ainsi fuit-il une fois de plus les questions dérangeantes qu'aurait fini par poser Sam, questions auxquelles il n'avait de toute façon pas de réponses. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et sursaute en voyant son reflet dans le miroir; il ne s'est pas tout de suite reconnu.

Des restes de sang séché collent encore à ses tempes et à ses cheveux auburn malgré sa toilette rudimentaire dans les WC de l'usine désaffectée, mais surtout, ses yeux.

Ils ont quelque chose de... changé.

Ils sont plus grands, plus sombres, plus... animaux.

Dean approche son visage du miroir; il a l'impression qu'il pourrait être happé par la noirceur de son âme, révélée à travers eux.

Un souvenir refait surface, telle une vieille prophétie oubliée: _"Tu vas mourir, Dean ! Et ça ? C'est ce que tu deviendras !"_ Soudain ses yeux sont entièrement noirs et il recule brusquement, heurtant les catelles jaunes derrière lui en un bruit sourd. La respiration saccadée, il passe une main sur son visage, et retrouve avec soulagement la vraie couleur de ses iris.

_"Et maintenant des hallucinations... Manquait plus que ça !"_

- Dean, tout va bien ? dit la voix étouffée de Sam depuis l'extérieur.

- Oui, oui, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis, s'empresse-t-il de répondre avant que son petit frère ne défonce la porte.

- Fais gaffe, ce serait bête que le grand Dean Winchester trépasse dans sa baignoire.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres et son cœur retrouve brièvement de la légèreté grâce à la plaisanterie de Sam avant que son éternel fardeau ne retombe sur ses épaules.

Dean se déshabille et entre dans la douche avec la ferme intention de nettoyer son corps de fond en comble, à défaut de pouvoir en faire de même pour son cerveau corrompu.

* * *

Les heures passent lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Le temps semble s'être suspendu à cause de leur manque d'occupation et leurs journées se ressemblent toutes; Sam se lève de bonne heure pour aller courir pendant que Dean prépare le petit déjeuner, ils parlent de tout et de rien en scrutant les infos à la recherche d'une affaire, puis Dean sort conduire pour se changer les idées, des fois pour faire des courses. Sam s'occupe du ménage au bunker et Dean - étant beaucoup plus doué que lui en cuisine - leur prépare de bons petits plats.

Tout ceci pourrait passer pour des vacances si Dean n'allait pas de plus en plus mal; il tremble et se gratte l'avant-bras dès que ses mains ne sont pas occupées à consulter son portable toutes les cinq minutes, attendant désespérément un message de Crowley. A chaque fois que Sam aperçoit la Marque en sang, elle parait n'avoir jamais été mise à vif quelques secondes plus tard et ce phénomène l'inquiète bien sûr au plus haut point. Hélas, il est impuissant face au mal qui ronge son ainé, même s'il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à la Lame.

Tous les soirs, Sam prie Castiel de venir au bunker pour aider Dean mais seul le silence lui répond.

* * *

Un matin, le portable de Dean se met enfin à sonner et son propriétaire lâche sa poêle remplie de bacon pour se jeter dessus:

- Oui ?

- Hey salut, Dean. Comment tu vas ? le salue Crowley de sa voix mielleuse.

- Bien.

Ils savent tous les deux que c'est un mensonge.

- J'ai réussi à capturer un serviteur d'Abbadon... ça te dirait de venir m'aider à lui faire cracher le morceau ?

_"Avec joie."_

- Où ?

- Au nord de Red Cloud, Nebraska; envoie-moi un texto quand tu arrives, je t'attendrai au bord de la route.

- Ok.

Dean raccroche, éteint la cuisinière en laissant tel quel le bacon à moitié grillé dans la poêle et décide de laisser un mot pour Sam sur la table en bois massif du salon:

_"J'ai été me changer les idées, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Serais de retour ce soir."_

Il court jusqu'au garage récupérer son bébé et trace la route jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, qui heureusement, cette fois, n'est qu'à une demi-heure du bunker. Une fois avoir passé la bourgade, il aperçoit la forme trapue de Crowley sur le bord de la chaussée et parque l'Impala sur une voie secondaire qui s'enfonce dans un bois.

- T'as fais vite dis donc ! sourit le démon.

- On était dans le coin pour une affaire..., mentit le chasseur en s'extirpant de l'habitacle.

- Je vois. Viens, c'est par là.

Le Roi de l'Enfer conduit Dean à une cabane dissimulée dans le sous-bois. C'est un coquet refuge de bûcherons qui est sur le point d'être réservé à un usage bien moins coquet; un démon est ligoté au centre d'un pentacle, juste à côté d'une table sur laquelle reposent toutes sortes d'outils intéressants. Le regard de Dean balaie les instruments de torture avec impatience.

- Je t'aiderais bien, mais je tiens de source sûre que l'élève à dépassé le maître... J'ai hâte de te voir mettre en pratique ce qu'Alastair t'a appris ! exulte Crowley en s'asseyant sur un tabouret dans un coin.

- La ferme.

Dean s'approche du démon qui s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise; décidément, sa réputation n'est plus à faire.

- Où est Abbadon ?

- Ce que tu peux me faire ne sera rien comparé à ce qu'elle me ferait si jamais elle apprend que je l'ai balancée ! crache le prisonnier une fois que le chasseur lui a retiré son bâillon.

- J'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, répond Dean en haussant les épaules.

Il lui remet son bâillon et s'approche de la table pour prendre la bouteille d'eau bénite et en asperger le couteau de Ruby. Il revient vers le démon et lui entaille le bras, le faisant gémir de rage tandis que sa peau fume.

Il commence lentement. La torture doit se construire petit à petit, elle doit monter en flèche et atteindre toujours un nouveau maximum. Crowley le regarde faire, impressionné par son inventivité; son visage arbore l'expression d'un père fier de son fils.

Au bout de quatre heures en comptant les pauses, le démon n'a toujours pas craché le morceau. Il est dans un état misérable, mais il résiste encore. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean a une idée.

Une terrible idée.

Il remplit une seringue d'eau bénite, en trempe la pointe dans du sel et attrape l'avant-bras du démon qui le dévisage vaguement d'un air interrogateur. Puis il la plante juste dans la pointe du coude, en plein dans le nerf ulnaire.

Le démon hurle, un long hurlement de douleur pure et dévastatrice, avant de le supplier d'arrêter, en larmes; il leur dit enfin tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir et le chasseur l'achève.

* * *

Dean rentre au bunker en fin d'après-midi et se précipite vers Sam, tout sourire:

- On a trouvé Abbadon !

- Dean ? Quoi ?! Comment ? répond Sam en se levant du canapé, troublé.

- Crowley a tiré les vers du nez d'un de ses sbires et il vient de m'appeler pour me dire sa position, mentit Dean.

- Ah... Parfait. On y va quand ?

- On part à l'aube. Crowley nous rejoint là-bas.

- Très bien...

Sam se doute bien que l'escapade de Dean et cette information n'ont rien d'une coïncidence, mais il en est venu à redouter sa réaction si jamais il l'accusait d'y avoir joué un rôle, alors il garde le silence.

Cette nuit, aucun des deux frères ne réussit à dormir plus de quelques heures, pour des raisons diamétralement opposées.

* * *

Sam et Dean rejoignent le lieu de rendez-vous, un vieux bâtiment locatif attendant d'être démoli. Ils sortent de l'Impala et scrutent leur environnement. Tout parait calme et inhabité.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? demande Sam.

- Bien sur que c'est ici, réplique Crowley derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Salut, l'Orignal ! ça fait un bail.

Sam serre les dents, agacé par le surnom qui lui colle à la peau.

-Alors, voici le topo, poursuit le Roi de l'Enfer. Abbadon se cache au dernier étage, dans les combles, gardée par une trentaine de démons au moins. Dean, donne le couteau à Sam, tu auras bien mieux...

Dean s'exécute et Crowley lui tend la Première Lame, le fixant avec insistance comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien le plan:

- Sam et moi nous nous occupons des ouvrières pendant que toi, tu descends la reine des abeilles. Des questions ?

- Comment sait-on s'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ? dit Sam, une profonde ride creusée entre ses sourcils.

- Ça, l'Orignal, on en sais rien. Allons-y !

Il ouvre la voie, les deux chasseurs sur les talons; à peine ont-ils atteint la porte d'entrée que deux démons se jettent sur eux, sortis de nulle part. Crowley les descend rapidement grâce à son épée angélique avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste de la main.

- Fonce, Dean !

Dean se jette dans la pénombre de l'immeuble, sans aucune crainte. Trois démons l'y attendent et tentent de l'immobiliser, le tenant chacun par un bras, et le dernier essaie de le poignarder avec un couteau de cuisine.

- Dean ! crie Sam en tuant celui qui tient l'arme.

L'ainé se débat vigoureusement et éjecte ses agresseurs contre la paroi couverte de papier peint décollé, si fort qu'ils la traversent. Son petit frère le dévisage, choqué par sa force surhumaine.

Le boucan a attiré quelques démons qui dévalent l'escalier, armés jusqu'aux dents, mais Dean est là pour les accueillir; il en décapite deux d'un seul geste avant de jeter le reste d'entre eux par dessus la rambarde, laissant Sam et Crowley s'en occuper.

Il monte lesdits escaliers quatre à quatre avec la souplesse d'un fauve et rien ne saurait empêcher sa progression; il se taille littéralement un chemin à travers la foule infernale, frappant, tranchant, mutilant dans toutes les directions. Il sent de tant à autres la douleur cuisante d'un coup de poignard dans son ventre ou ses bras, mais elle disparait presque immédiatement, submergée par l'adrénaline et le plaisir que lui procure le combat.

Dean défonce la porte du dernier appartement, essoufflé et taché de sang.

- Bienvenue, Dean, l'accueille Abbadon avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

Elle reconnait l'arme qu'il tient au poing et son sourire se fane immédiatement.

- Non... Comment... ? Caïn... ?

- Surprise, salope. Ton ancien pote m'a filé un cadeau très sympa...

Il s'avance en faisant des moulinets et les quatre démons de la garde personnelle du Chevalier de l'Enfer se jettent sur lui. Un instant plus tard, ils ne sont plus qu'un amas ensanglanté et informe sur le sol. Abbadon l'attaque elle aussi et essaie de le projeter contre le mur, sans succès; ses pouvoirs n'ont plus aucun effet sur lui. Elle passe alors aux armes blanches et le poignarde plusieurs fois; Dean titube en crachant une gerbe de sang. Elle pense l'avoir à sa merci, mais il se relève comme si de rien n'était et fait un pas en avant.

- Dean, voyons... On peut être amis, après tout, le courant passe bien entre nous, essaie-t-elle de l'amadouer en reculant.

Dean attrape sa chevelure rousse de la main gauche et la tire, la forçant à pencher la tête en arrière; il sourit en laissant son regard parcourir la peau blanche de son cou, et Abbadon croit l'espace d'une seconde qu'il va l'embrasser. Il enfonce subitement la Première Lame dans son cœur jusqu'à la garde et se régale de l'expression de surprise qui se peint sur son visage de porcelaine.

Sam et Crowley font irruption dans la pièce au moment même où le Chevalier de l'Enfer s'effondre sur le parquet, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Dean ne bouge plus; il se tient au milieu du carnage et fixe la Lame en tremblant. Tout l'air semble vibrer de concert avec lui et il parait écouter l'arme comme si des voix que seul lui pouvait entendre lui murmuraient des choses plaisantes.

Sam ne sait absolument plus quoi faire. Cet homme n'en est plus un et n'est plus son frère.

Crowley semble aussi effrayé que lui. Il esquive juste à temps la mâchoire qui se plante dans le cadre de la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais le prochain, rugit Dean d'une voix méconnaissable.

La panique déforme les traits du Roi de l'Enfer; le monstre qu'il a créé est devenu incontrôlable et se retourne à présent contre lui; il le charge et récupère l'arme mais le premier se volatilise. Dean lâche un cri de frustration.

- Dean ? Dean, c'est fini... Lâche-la, lui dit Sam les mains levées devant lui.

Ce qui a été son grand frère le regarde comme s'il était un étranger et grogne:

- Non.

- Dean, donne-la moi ! supplie Sam, désespéré.

- Non !

Soudain, trois anges apparaissent dans les combles et encerclent Dean, essayant de le désarmer, cependant même les êtres célestes ne sont pas de taille face à lui; il en tue deux avant qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres ne parviennent enfin à le plaquer au sol. Ils lui retirent l'arme et il hurle comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Sam aperçoit Castiel que lorsqu'il se relève de la mêlée générale pour venir lui donner la Première Lame.

- Cass ? Mais comment-

- Crowley.

Il revient ensuite vers Dean qui se débat furieusement entre les mains qui le maintiennent à genoux. Il peut voir chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême s'activant dans ses bras noueux, chacune de ses veines gonflées pulsant sous sa peau mat, chaque goutte de sueur tombant de son menton. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'une couleur chaleureuse de forêt à l'automne ont la teinte sombre et brumeuse d'une épaisse jungle où jamais un rayon de soleil ne touche le sol.

Ses lèvres tremblent et dévoilent par intermittence ses dents serrées, comme un loup.

Et Castiel ne peut s'empêcher d'y voir une certaine beauté.

- Dean. C'est fini. Arrête de lutter.

Il n'arrête toujours pas de se démener et les anges peuvent le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Castiel s'accroupit face à lui et prend son visage en coupe, frissonnant au contact de sa barbe naissante:

- Dean, je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Tu dois juste lâcher prise...

Ses yeux papillonnent et se perdent dans ceux de l'ange.

- Dean, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais plus, tu as ma parole. On trouvera un moyen de te guérir.

Castiel oublie tout autour de lui, Sam, ses disciples, il n'y a plus personne d'autre dans la pièce à part Dean.

Il incline la tête et embrasse les lèvres frémissantes de ce dernier.

Le temps s'arrête.

Il sent Dean se raidir contre lui puis se relâcher progressivement; ce baiser a traversé toutes les barrières de la peine et de la violence pour parvenir à son cœur, là où le vrai Dean, celui qui est tendre et seul, s'était retranché.

Castiel recule, perplexe; il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il vient de faire, mais au fond de lui, il sait que c'est juste. Le chasseur cligne des yeux et, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller d'un long rêve, marmonne:

- Cass... ?

**+THE END+**

* * *

**Notes**: Il y a vraiment une ville qui s'appelle "Red Cloud" à proximité du bunker ! (vive Google Maps). Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la choisir parce que "nuage rouge" = la forme incorporelle de Crowley ;-) Seul démon à avoir une forme rouge, pas noire... Mais est-on sûrs que c'est un démon ?


End file.
